Demanding An Explanation
by quezadaros
Summary: Sometimes giving the someone the silent treatment hides your true feelings. WARNING: YAOI (BOY X BOY)


Lippy couldn't take the suspense any longer. It was bad enough that he and Hardy were chosen to lead a stake out in search of a notorious cat burglar, now his own partner wouldn't speak to him, what made it worse was that he hadn't spoken to him for three weeks now. It all started ever since he had told his companion his true feelings, how he wanted to be "more than friends", but instead of returning his affection the pessimistic hyena just stayed silent and ran off. Ever since then he's been avoiding him, always looking away if they ever made eye contact or refusing to stand within touching distance and even having to plead to Huck for them to not be working together on any missions, but his pleas were never granted. Now here they were, forced to work together despite Hardy's constant pleas, the two scoping the city in silence so still that any sound could break it like a toothpick.

"So, uh, they say cat burglars are light on their feet. Must be how they get the name, right?" Lippy chuckles uneasily at his attempt to get Hardy to talk to him, but it didn't do anything. If anything, that just made it worse as he was practically staring down at his feet to avoid looking at his partner.

The lion's fists started to clench in anger at his companion's stubbornness, it was time he got the truth. He got closer to him and gently placed a paw on his shoulder, which made the mopey hyena flinch in response.

"What's up with you? You're scaring me." His question was answered with nothing but a shrug, but he wasn't gonna let that slide. Hardy reached to remove Lippy's paw from his shoulder, but his body was quickly turned to face the lion in front of him.

Even if he wasn't looking at him, Hardy could feel his partner staring down at him, his face blushing lightly and his heart starting to race nervously. "L- Leave me alone," the plea barely came out in a whisper but Lippy could still hear it .

"I can't do that, not till you tell me what's wrong with you. What'd I do that got you so pissed at me?" Lippy started to sound angry

"N- Nothing, now please.. stop talking to me." Hardy's voice cracked a bit as he spoke up.

"Quit bein' stubborn and talk to me already! I can't take the silent treatment anymore!"

"Why are you yelling at me? I- I didn't mean to get you mad.." Hardy could barely hold back his sobs as he felt hot tears trickling down his face, leaving faint tear stains on his cheeks.

Lippy's expression started to soften when he saw his partner breaking down in front of him, he didn't mean to raise his voice at him. He lifted his partner's chin so he'd stare him dead in the eyes, caring hazel eyes locked onto teary teal ones, and gently wipes any new tears away from his face.

Even though most of his tears were wiped away, Hardy closed his eyes and hangs his head in shame when he felt them starting to moisten again, "I didn't want you to see me like this, not now.."

"What're you talking about? You're not makin' any sense."

"Why'd you do it? Why would you tell me how you really felt?"

"I had to, I'd be a liar if I kept them in too long."

"But Lippy, I.. I.." he sighs sadly and looks at him, "..I wouldn't make you happy. You should find someone better than me, someone who's not so gloomy and miserable. I always ruin everyone's good mood, no one can stand being near me, and I don't think you'd wanna spend the rest of your life with a sad sack like me." He turns his gaze away from the lion, "Maybe it'd be better that way, for you to just forget about me, our memories..."

No sooner was Hardy's head brought back up to face his partner once more, but this time he felt him gently press his lips against his own, taking him by surprise. Little by little, he started to relax into the lip lock, but just as he was about to give in, Lippy already separated from the kiss and smiled warmly at his companion, who was blushing uncontrollably and was at a loss for words right now.

"You're wrong, you would make me happy because I'd be spending the rest of my life with my best friend. Hardy, it doesn't matter how you act, I like you just the way you are and I wouldn't have you any other way." He places both paws on Hardy's shoulders as he inches a bit closer until their foreheads touched, their gaze never breaking, "We share a lot more in common than you think, that's why I fell in love with you. I don't know if you'll believe me when I say this, but I want you to know that you mean the world to me, and I don't know what I'd do without you by my side. You might not like me that way, but I sure as hell do, and I'm never gonna let these feelings die no matter what happens." He moves one of his paws from Hardy's right shoulder and placed it on his partner's cheek as he softly added, "That's a promise."

Hardy closes his eyes and smiles softly as he rests his head into the embrace, gently gripping the lion's wrist. He reopens his eyes and looks at his partner lovingly, eyes shining with unshed tears at how thoughtful his speech was, with Lippy smiling back at him the same way. "You were always known to keep your word," Hardy mused lightly.

Lippy chuckled softly at Hardy's slightly amusing remark, "Damn right I do.." No sooner after the lion closed the gap between them, this time, Hardy closed his eyes and kisses his partner back.

Unfortunately the embrace lasted for a few seconds when their communicators suddenly went off, lightly alarming both of them. They separated from each other and went to check their devices.

"What's the status, guys?" Lippy asked through his device.

The message they both received had came in from Jinksie, "Yogi and I just spotted the burglar heading your direction, make sure you don't lose them."

As if it were perfect timing, the crook in pursuit was seen bolting down the street. The pair smirked in amusement at how fast the crook was going, shutting their communicators off and getting their weapons ready.

"This should be fun," Lippy mused playfully.

Without wasting anymore time, the duo make their way to stop the criminal.


End file.
